


Fun Facts About the Sun

by froppysexual



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amami week 2019, Fluff, Gen, I was really tired while writing this, drv3 - Freeform, hope AU, one of rantaro’s sisters is mentioned here, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: The miniature fire in Kaito’s eyes was lit, and he rubbed his hands in preparation of the explosion of facts coming the green haired boys way.-Amami Week 2019, SunsetKaito and Rantaro friendship hell yea





	Fun Facts About the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a day late 😰✊

“Taro, do you wanna know some fun facts about the Sun?”

Rantaro blinked, realizing he had zoned out, and looked up at Kaito. They were both on a hill, watching the sunset. It was quite a lovely view, and beat just staying home overthinking. 

Kaito was smiling at him, waiting for a response. There was no way Rantaro could say no to that face that Kaito was making.

“Yea. I’d love to hear some.”

The miniature fire in Kaito’s eyes was lit, and he rubbed his hands in preparation of the explosion of facts coming the green haired boys way.

Some of these facts were things Rantaro knew. His younger sister, Mei, was into astronomy and would constantly tell him facts about anything she could. It was one of the few times where she’d actually speak without being super timid. Rantaro really... missed it, and he shook away the thought.

Kaito had shared some facts that Rantaro didn’t know. The Sun travels at 220 km per second, which is much faster than he expected. As well as that, the Sun basically has 3 layers that composes the atmosphere; photosphere, chromosphere, and the corona. 

The purple haired man went on about the Sun, and started talking about astronomical things that weren’t related to the Sun per se. He had quite a lot of energy, making it hard to understand at some points. But it didn’t matter, it was actually quite endearing to Rantaro.

“I didn’t know that space was... that cool.” Rantaro said with honesty in his tone. Kaito gave him a big smile. A real smile, one that reached his eyes.

They both turned their heads to continue to watch what was left of the sunset.

A really beautiful sunset, at that.

**Author's Note:**

> My school schedule fucked up my sleep schedule dhahbdjqgsh but I wouldn’t let myself sleep till I got a draft in. I also rewrote this in geometry so like,,,,, shdhwgdhfs 
> 
> Anyways *vibe checks self*


End file.
